Evergreen
Evergreen is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and the only female member of the Thunder God Tribe. She is also the girlfriend of Elfman Strauss. Background Physical Appearance Evergreen has light-brown hair that grows into a long, curly style, dark brown eyes and visible pink lips. She wears oval glasses and has a very voluptuous figure paired with very large breasts and curvy hips. Evergreen generally wears a green revealing dress with short grey lining that is ruffled at the top and bottom parts of the dress, which also reveals a large amount of her ample cleavage, along with fishnet tights and a pair of dark flats. Personality Evergreen is a woman who loves fairies, and her childhood dream was to become one. She greatly admires beauty and elegance. When first introduced, she came off as a vain and arrogant woman who had no problem with turning the people that were supposed to be her guild mates into statues, all for the sake of Laxus. She battled and revealed her longtime resentment of Erza Scarlet, all for harboring the name Titania and not even particularly caring for the title. Evergreen is shown to care very, very deeply for Laxus and her teammates, and she appears quite fond of them, and they of her. She said once that they'd been together for "a long time." As such, they were initially the only people with whom she interacted. After Laxus' exile, she and her teammates began to open up to the guild more and more, and she's seen around the guild hall on numerous occasions. While quite vain and prideful, she is not without regret, as seen when she and Elfman were defeated, and she tearfully apologized to him, blaming the entire ordeal on herself. Synopsis Stone Eyes: Evergreen's primary Magic allows her to turn anyone who looks into her eyes to stone. Evergreen has the ability to deactivate the spell placed over her victims, but otherwise, over time, those who have been turned to stone will turn to dust. However, this Magic will not work if the intended target isn't human. And if the victim has a prosthetic eye such as Erza Scarlet, then the effect of the Magic is halved, allowing the target to break free from the stone. The Magic also doesn't work on people who wear glasses. Fairy Magic: Evergreen's secondary form of Magic which allows her to produce a peculiar substance from her body, this being thin, light and luminous dust. Such matter is placed under Evergreen's control, with her being able to manipulate it as she wishes, making it float in the air in wide arcs. Through its use, the user is capable of carrying out a variety of Magic attacks. The dust is shown to possess explosive properties, with a relatively small amount of it being capable of producing fierce explosions at the user's will. The explosions produced were so powerful that she was able to easily defeat Elfman Strauss who was donning his Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over at the time. Larger amounts of this dust produced by Evergreen can be shaped into objects of various size, again usable for offense. *'Fairy Bomb: Gremlin': Evergreen surrounds the target with dust particles, and then ignites them to create a powerful explosion. The spell was powerful enough to defeat Elfman while he was in his Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over. *'Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun': Evergreen waves her arms, releasing a torrent of energy needles made from concentrated dust. She can continuously produce the needles, even during mobility. She can double the speed and number of needles at will if necessary. *'Golem': While in the air, Evergreen creates energy needles formed from concentrated fairy dust, and unleashes them, hitting any targets below. *'Sylphide': Evergreen covers herself with fairy dust, then launches herself into the air, hitting any targets above her. Letter Magic: Evergreen is also able to rewrite runes and change them around for her benefit, although it seems her knowledge is only at a basic level. Flight: During her fights with Elfman and Erza, Evergreen has shown the ability to fly with great agility and speed. She was able to dodge several of Elfman's assaults as well as dodging several attacks by S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet. She is able to do this using a pair of wings that she is able to sprout at will. Enhanced Strength: Despite her slim physique, Evergreen possesses a good amount of physical strength. She was able to send Elfman Strauss flying through a nearby store with a single hit. High Magic Power: Equipment Light Pen: Evergreen possesses this special type of pen, which she uses to rewrite Freed's runes. Relationships Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail **Laxus Dreyar Rivals * Enemies *Tartaros *Unified Axis Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Thunder God Tribe Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Unified Army Category:Minor Characters Category:B-Class Level Combatants